Life Can Be Crazy
by GreySide58
Summary: Peter finds himself face to face with what looks to be his younger clone, Jess Mariano, and when he takes Jess to Stars Hallow he meets up with the famous Winchester brothers. One of which is more than just a hunter. HeroesxSPNxGilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, this thought was a random one I guess. Just thought it'd be fun to a three show fic. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'Gilmore Girls', 'Heroes', or 'Supernatural'

Jess walked down the streets of New York City. Rory had refused him and chosen Dean and he couldn't handle living in the same town as her. It was just too hard for him, especially in such a small town as Stars Hallow.

As he walked by an alleyway he heard somebody shouting a name and usually he ignored yells and screams, but this time curiosity got the better of him. He watched as a man dressed in nice clothes looked up at the top of a building. When Jess looked up he saw a man standing at the edge, ready to jump. He shocked Jess when he actually did jump, but what surprised Jess more was the fact that the man that had just been standing on the ground shouting, was now in the air, catching the falling man.

"Peter, what the heck were you thinking?" Jess heard the well-dressed man ask once they were on the ground.

"Nathan, I just thought…." The voice was familiar to Jess and when the man turned he was surprised to see his own face looking at him.

GHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHS

"This town is way too creepy for me." Dean said as he and Sam walked towards Luke's Diner.

"It's not that bad." Sam said, looking around.

"Dude, look around. Everybody's way too happy and they keep looking at us." Dean said as they entered the diner. Sam only shook his head.

"Dean, Rory's not here." The man behind the counter said.

"Uh, right, where is she then?" Dean asked, playing along, a little weirded out by the fact that this man knew his name.

"Dean, who is this guy and why's he answering for you?" the guy asked, he was looking at Sam though, pointing his finger at Dean.

"Me?" Sam said a bit surprised.

"You're name Dean?" the man was getting irritated.

"Actually, it's not. My name's Sam, this is my brother Dean." Sam explained.

"Sam? Right and his name's Dean. Right. Dean, what's going on?" he asked, still pointing his questions at Sam.

"Dude, he's not Dean, you've obviously got him mixed up with another guy, but ya see my brother and I we're just passin' through." Dean said, getting annoyed with this guy.

"Not Dean, fine." He said.

"Yeah, so, can we get a couple burgers here." Dean said sitting down at the counter.

"Coming right up."

About an hour later the brothers were out of the diner, both glad to be out of there because several people other than the man, who apparently had been Luke, had mistaken Sam for some guy named Dean.

GHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHS

Peter looked at the young man who was lying on his couch. Nathan had left a while ago, after making sure to lecture him on how he needs to take care of himself and that his reasoning for jumping had been stupid and that he should consider help. He picked up the man's jacket and found a wallet. His name was Jess Mariano. There were a few numbers in the wallet; Peter assumed they were emergency numbers. The first one had the name Luke next to it; he decided to call. There were three rings before someone answered.

"Luke's Diner, this is Luke." A gruff voice said, Peter heard the sound of people in the background.

"Hi." He said, he wasn't able to get anything else out though because Luke cut him off.

"Jess, why are you calling me? You're not in trouble are you?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm not Jess. My name's Peter Petrelli. I found your number in his wallet though."

"How is it that you have his wallet?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"My brother and I were talking and then we saw him. He sort of collapsed. I took him back to my apartment." Peter said.

"Why did he collapse and why you're apartment?"

"I'm not sure yet why he collapsed, he has no fever, and the rest of him seems normal, he did hit his head though. And the reason for coming to my apartment was I thought it'd be easier. I am a nurse so I know what to do. If you want, once I'm sure he's ok I can bring him up there." Peter said, watching Jess for any sign that he was going to wake up.

"Uh, sure." Luke said.

"Thank you, and I'll make sure he stays safe." Peter said assuringly.

"Well, thank you. Listen, I gotta go. Thanks again." The phone went dead. Peter closed his phone and set it down on the table. Just then Jess started to stir.

GHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHS

Jess opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him, but he'd deal with that later. When he looked over at the table he saw a man sitting there, the man looked like him only older.

"You feeling alright?" the man asked him, with his voice.

"Who are you?" Jess demanded.

"Peter Petrelli."

"Yeah, why the heck do you look like you're my clone?"

"I don't know. Hey, easy, you hit your head." Peter said standing when Jess stood. Jess swayed slightly though.

"I need to get outta here." Jess mumbled under his breath once he was seated. Peter disappeared for a second into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Drink this." Peter said, handing him the glass of water and also gave him a couple Tylenol.

"I called a guy named Luke and told him I'd bring you to him when I thought you were good to go." Peter told him as he drank. At this information Jess choked slightly on the water.

"First off how did you get Luke's number and second I'm sure as heck not goin' back there." Jess said firmly.

"I got it from your wallet. I was looking for identification and maybe a number of someone to call for you. You can check your wallet if you don't trust me." He said as he handed Jess his wallet. Jess proceeded to go through it; happy to see everything was there.

"I'm still not going back though." Jess said, looking straight at him.

"It'd probably be good for you, plus I already said I'd bring you there." Peter said.

"Fine." Jess sighed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but opened them again when something occurred to him.

"Why'd you fall and how did that man fly?" he asked.

"It's a long story."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chapter should have Peter and Jess going to Stars Hollow

**Disclaimer:** own nothing

Dean walked into the Doose's Market because he figured he could get some lighter fluid since they were beginning to run out. He was looking at the shelves when he accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey, sorry, man…" he cut himself off when he looked at the face of the person he'd run into.

"Dude, what's with the change of clothes and the goofy apron?" He questioned after a second. He chuckled slightly.

"Uh, do I know you?" the guy who Dean was sure was Sam asked.

"Sam, it's me, you hit your head or somethin'?" Dean questioned, a look of slight concern in his eyes.

"Sam? My name's Dean." He said matter-a-factly.

"Dean? Wait, you're that Dean, the one people keep mistaking my brother for?" realization was written all over his face.

"I guess…Uh, I should be getting back to work." Dean F. said.

"Right, oh, you guys have lighter fluid?" Dean W. asked.

"Aisle five." Just then the sky turned dark and the wind started to blow.

"Normal weather 'round here?" Dean W. asked looking outside.

"Not really, lately it has been though." He said.

GHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHS

Sam sat in the library trying to do some research on anything unusual about the place. He was sure there had to be, but it was more him being creeped out about having a look a like, than anything else. He brought a hand over his face as he looked at the screen and when he did he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked her, not clear on why she'd put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean Forrester, I never thought I'd see the day you willingly came here and what's with being all 'how can I help you?' Whatcha lookin' at?" she said. She spotted the page he'd been looking at.

"Ah, Dean. Yeah, I'm not him, sorry." He told her, a bit apologetically and at the same time not answering her last question. He didn't need her thinking he was some nut, stuff like that could spread fast in a small town.

"Not Dean?" she looked at him skeptically.

"No, my name's Sam Winchester." He held out his hand to her.

"Oh, sorry for the mix-up. Rory Gilmore." She shook his hand.

"So you're Rory. The diner guy, Luke had mentioned you when my brother and I first walked in, we then convinced him I wasn't Dean though." He told her.

"You really do look like my boyfriend, it's actually really weird."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him yet though. Been doin' a little research.."

"For what?"

"My brother and I are considering moving here, maybe settling down. Figured he'd get a job and I'd start back up in college, see if Harvard or Yale would accept me." He told her, the lie rolling off his tongue without a problem.

"Harvard or Yale?" she was obviously impressed.

"Yeah, I went to Stanford before, but took some time off after my girlfriend died." There was a sadness that quickly passed over his eyes as he said this.

"Wow, sorry about your girlfriend." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks. We were pretty close." He said.

"What was her name, if I can ask?"

"Jess." He said with a sad smile.

"Ok, that's weird, well, her name's not weird, just what her name is, if that makes any sense. My ex's name is Jess, he moved away, or rather, ran away." She said bitterly.

"Huh." Just then they heard the wind hitting the building rather hard.

"Seems a storms coming." Sam said off handedly, but when he looked at Rory's face he saw a look of fear and something in his gut told him this wasn't just any old storm.

GHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHSGHS

Peter and Jess sat on the couch watching a rerun of _I Love Lucy, _both enjoying the silence, neither feeling a need to fill the air with talk. It had surprised Peter when Jess had accepted his story about Nathan's abilities and the dreams he'd been having, but at the same time he was glad.

Peter had made sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with Jess's head and had told him that he was going to have to stay awake for several hours just so he was sure there was no concussion. There had been one suggestion of a hospital, but Jess had refused with a passion, saying that the doctors knew nothing. Peter had only chuckled at this. As they continued to sit there a knock came on the apartment door.

"I'll be right back." Peter said as he got up. Jess only nodded a response. He went to the door and was surprised to see his mother standing there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, although he was sure he knew the reason.

"Can't a mother come visit her younger son without any strings attached?" she questioned, looking at him pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess. Come in." he said, stepping away from the door to let her in.

"Nathan mentioned you have a visitor who looks remarkably like you." She said as they walked towards the living room.

"That'd be me." A hand shot up the couch and it was obvious the hand belonged to the voice.

"Why are you really here, mom?" Peter questioned skeptically. He trusted most people, but as much as he hated to admit it, his mother was one of the few who he didn't trust to come over without a motive.

"Nathan was concerned, said you jumped today."

"I'd rather not talk about that mom."

"You know that you're older brother has worked hard to get to the spot he's at now." Peter knew what she was getting at; it was the same thing that had been thrown in with his brother's lecture.

"Mom, this is Jess Mariano." He said changing the topic as he introduced Jess, who only looked up at her.

"Is you're father Jimmy?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah, if you could call him my father." There was a bitterness behind his words.

"Mom, what is it?" Peter asked.

"Oh gosh, I hoped that this would never come up. Peter, your father isn't your real father." She said with difficulty.

"What are you saying?" Peter questioned, giving her a look.

"That this boy is your half-brother."

"You and Jimmy? No offense, but isn't he a bit young for you?" Jess said, a bit disgusted.

"He was 20 and I was 35 and I believe that's non of your business." She told him.

"Whatever." He said, he got up to leave.

"Where are you goin', Jess?" Peter asked.

"Out, don't look for me." He said heading for the door.

"Jess, you hit your head, just stay here, alright. I'll take you to your uncle's tomorrow." He said.

"Ugh, right, I have to go there, thanks to you calling. Fine, whatever, any place I can go in this apartment to read?" he said, holding up a book.

"Wherever you find a place, just don't fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving Peter off as he went to look for some place to be alone.

"So, Dad's not my dad?" Peter questioned once Jess was gone.

"No, he knew about the affair though, Nathan doesn't know."

"Oh." That explained to Peter why his father had always been so distant from him, it was more than his decision of career and his soft nature.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
